Joey Leone
"Joey" redirects here. For other uses, see Joey (GTA III) or Joey (Eris). Joey Leone is a character in the Grand Theft Auto series who appears as a main character in Grand Theft Auto III (set in 2001). He is also mentioned in The Introduction (set in 1992), a prequel to Grand Theft Auto: San Andreas, during the cutscene of Salvatore Leone's Mission FreeFall, and in Grand Theft Auto: Liberty City Stories. He is the son of the Don of the Leone Family. He also owns his own business, Joey's Garage and is most likely the underboss of the Leone Mafia Family, the most powerful family in Liberty City. He is voiced by Michael Rapaport, who has starred in such television programs as Prison Break and Boston Public and is also best known for voicing Troy Bradshaw in the famous GTA clone Saint's Row. Biography Life up to 2001 Joey Leone was born in Liberty City and grew up around his father, who in the late 1980s became the Don of the Leone Family. He, however, had no ambitions of becoming a made man in the family, deciding to concentrate on small time crime, although he is said to be the underboss and attends important family meetings along with Caporegime Antonio Cipriani and made man Luigi Goterelli. In between 1987 and 1992 he employed Carl Johnson to steal cars for his garage, which he had established in the Trenton district of Portland, Liberty City. He eventually loses the services of Johnson who returns to Los Santos for the funeral of his mother, although he continues with his work as a mechanic. His business continues to be successful throughout the 1990s, appearing again in Grand Theft Auto: Liberty City Stories, set in 1998. His father, however, does not appear to be pleased with Joey, claiming in 1998 that Joey wasn't as involved in the family, and Toni Cipriani, Capo of the Leone Family, was more like a son. 2001 In 2001 he is introduced to Claude who drives his favourite prostitute, Misty, to his garage from Luigi's Sex Club 7. Joey then begins to employ Claude, initially having him murder Mike Forelli, a prominent member of the rival Forelli Family, and "Chunky" Lee Chong, a Triad selling the drug SPANK through a noodle stand. Joey continues to employ Claude, having him steal a Securicar, chauffeur Leone Family Capo Toni Cipriani, dispose of the body of a deceased Forelli Family mobster and act as a getaway driver in a bank heist. Joey meets Claude again when Claude drives Joey, Toni and Luigi to Salvatore's Gentlemen's Club. Joey also has a long standing rivalry with the Forelli Family, having reportedly killed a number of the Forelli mobsters. Claude continues to work with the Leone Family until a paranoid Salvatore decides to try and kill Claude, resulting in Claude and Maria Latore fleeing to Staunton Island. Claude was then tasked with killing Salvatore by Asuka Kasen, co-leader of the Yakuza, who was looking to employ Claude. Claude carried out his orders, killing Joey's father. It is unknown who succeeded Salvatore as Don of the Leone family, though some believe Toni did. Trivia *Early concept art from the Rockstar North website label Joey as "Joey Sorvino", which may have been an early name for the Leone Family. *The only time Joey and his father are seen interacting in person is the mission Salvatore's Called a Meeting, where Salvatore berates him for not yet finding a wife. *In some PS2 versions of Salvatore's Called a Meeting, Joey wears his garage coveralls when meeting Salvatore, while in the PC version he wears a black Leone suit. *Joey Leone (along with Salvatore Leone, Luigi Goterelli, Maria Latore, 8-Ball, and Toni Cipriani, in that order) appears on posters for the film Badfellas in GTA III, which is a reference to the film Goodfellas. *Even though he only appears in GTA III, he is mentioned in GTA LCS and GTA SA. *It is possible that Joey is based off of Michael Corleone from the Godfather, as neither of them are particularly interested in family business, but are forced to partake in it. *It is possible that Joey became the new Don of the Leone Crime family after his father's death, though it is rather unlikely, seeing as he was not very involved with the family. Mission appearances ;GTA III *Drive Misty For Me *Mike Lips Last Lunch (Boss) *Farewell "Chunky" Lee Chong (Boss) *Van Heist (Boss) *Cipriani's Chauffeur (Boss) *Dead Skunk in the Trunk (Boss) *The Getaway (Boss) *Salvatore's Called A Meeting ;GTA San Andreas *The Introduction (Mentioned) *Freefall (Mentioned) ;GTA Liberty City Stories *Introduction (Briefly-mentioned) de:Joey Leone es:Joey Leone fr:Joey Leone it:Joey Leone pl:Joey Leone pt:Joey Leone Leone, Joey Leone, Joey Leone, Joey Leone, Joey Category:Mentioned Characters in GTA San Andreas Category:Males